Lalalala
by Kowaba
Summary: Kimihito sure has his work cut out for him since word spreads fast in his household. One shot. Kimihito x Lala. Btw, Lala doesn't have a character slot! Outrageous!


**Lalalala**

 ** _A/N:_** **So this was a quick one shot I threw together just a few minutes ago. Now don't think I'm just throwing this out there just for the sake of releasing another story, I'm actually making a short one so I can see how well I handle these characters. I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Monster Musume series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Kimihito's House, Monday 1:23 p.m._**

"Darling~" Miia groaned as she held onto his foot, being dragged along as he walked down the hallway.

"Hubby!" Papi also pouted as she perched herself up on his back.

Kimihito just sighed as he kept walking, determined to do his chores. "I told you guys, it's for your own good if you didn't know!" He said.

Miia reluctantly let go of his leg as he walked into another room, her long body wouldn't allow her to comfortably pass through without releasing him. So like the clingy, possessive, and utterly adorable Lamia she is, she settled for just slamming her fists onto the wood floor in anger.

"Darling! Tell me!" She whined.

Papi also jumped off of his back and flew onto the bed. "I wanna know too!" Thankfully she hadn't taken three steps otherwise she would've completely forgot what was going on.

As they whined, the attracted the attention of the resident Centaur. "Such behavior is unbecoming of you two!" Cerea scolded, crossing her slender arms under her enormous bust.

Mia's head snapped back to glare at the blonde half-horse. "Do you even know what we're talking about!?" She hissed.

Cerea shook her head. "No, but I can only presume it's something trivial."

With a scoff, Miia picked herself up and pointed at her darling. "That just shows how much you know!" She accused. "Darling's going on a date!" Miia revealed.

"What?" Cerea gasped, placing a hand on her bosom. "With who!?" She shouted, not so cleverly hiding her jealousy.

"What are we talking about?" Rachnera poked her in the doorway. "Someone has a date?" The spider woman asked.

Kimihito sulked as he realized that word was spreading way too fast. He knew he never should've said anything to Papi. The whole situation began with the bird brained loli when she asked what was for dinner and he - like an idiot - dumbly said that he was not going to have dinner with them. The blue bird was quickly alarmed and sent into a fit of a screaming tantrum, attracting the attention of Miia.

"Honey has a date?" Rachnera covered her mouth with her hand, feigning shock and awe like she totally wasn't listening in on their conversations.

Cerea looked to her former foe and nodded. "Yes, it would appear as though were not enough for him!" The Centaur stated.

Rachnera once again faked distress. "Oh Honey, if I knew you were going to slip away, I'd have wrapped you up even tighter!" The white haired mistress proclaimed.

Kimihito sat the laundry down and huffed. "Come on girls! It's not that you're not enough for me, in fact you're probably _too_ much for me, but I just want to try my hand at dating!"

"You could've dated me!" Miia shrieked.

"Or me!" Papi chimed in.

"I would've let you ride me anywhere Master!" Cerea shouted.

Rachnera laughed at what her blonde friend said. "That sounds pretty risqué, don't you think Centorea?" She nudged the Centaur with her elbow.

Walking past them, Kimihito blushed. "You make me blush Cerea."

The busty blonde shook her head vehemently as a deep blush overtook her own face. "'Tis not what I meant!"

"Too late!" Papi chirped. "You're already a pervert!"

Once again, Cerea decided the best decision for her was to smash her head against the wall repeatedly.

Walking back into the living room, Kimihito was followed by Miia, Rachnera, and Cerea, Papi left the group after she lost interest by taking a few steps. Entering the large, renovated living room, they saw that their favorite mermaid had settled her wheelchair right in front of the television.

"Oh, Beloved!" Mero greeted as she saw him. "What are you up to on this fine day?" She asked politely.

"Nothing much Mero, just doing some chores. What are you doing? Watching TV?" Kimihito asked.

The pink haired mermaid nodded. "Yes! Liminal Planet is doing a special on mermaids and I wanna make sure they represent us well!"

Miia, who had her arms crossed and a dangerous aura surrounding her, grit her teeth. "Mero! You're the one going on a date with Darling, aren't you?!" The Lamia accused.

Mero looked surprised if nothing else. "No? I'm afraid Beloved has yet to court me openly yet," she said politely.

' _Openly?_ ' Rachnera thought in her head but decided to mention it later.

But the Mermaid's answer seemed to please Miia enough. "Then who's he going with?! I want to meet this hussy! I'll kill her!" She threatened. "I'll unleash Suu on her!"

"How does one kill what is already dead?" A dramatic voice said from behind, effectively scaring the monster girls so much that they jumped.

"Ahh!" Cerea, Miia, and even Mero screamed. Rachnera was shocked too but not enough to make her say anything out loud about it.

"Lala!" Kimihito greeted with a smile. "You ready to go?" He asked.

The recently revealed Lala nodded her head. Well, she tried to nod her head but tried to keep her head from falling off her neck. "The river Styx flows ever onward and I am it's herald!" **(Yes.)**

"It's Lala?!" Miia cried out. "How could I not have guessed this!"

"This was certainly a surprise..." Cerea sulked. ' _If I had known he was into dramatic speeches, I would've tried harder to be more elaborate!_ ' More head banging ensued.

Rachnera, who was still the calmest, crossed her arms underneath her significant bust. "While I'm not as surprised as they are, I must ask, what do you see in her?" By no means was she trying to be offensive, she was just curious.

"I would also like to know! But I am so happy for you two!" Mero smiled gleefully. ' _This is perfect! A man so in love with death that he married the embodiment of death itself, only to find out that they could never be together so he would come to the mermaid's side and settle for her! It's so sad!_ ' She squealed in her head.

Kimihito blushed nervously and scratched the back of his head. ' _Don't say portable blowjobs, don't say portable blowjobs, don't say portable blowjobs!_ ' "Her legs..." Well it wasn't true, but it was believable!

Mero, Rachnera, Cerea, and Miia all felt the sense of comical shame wash over them, their heads nearly dropping to the floor.

"Oh..." they all sighed as they dispersed, leaving the two alone.

Lala looked to her date. "Shall we transverse the void of sorrow?" **(Let's bounce my dude.)**

"Yeah, let's get going!" The dark haired man said as he grabbed his coat. "Any idea of what you want?" He asked.

"The pheasant of Persephone's garden shall suffice." **(Chicken.)**

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well that was a fun little one shot, I'm glad I was able to do that. Now if you may not have guessed by my profile pic, Mero is my favorite girl, I try to make that obvious. But I also believe that all Monster Girls deserve love. Like I love Miia for her character. I love Cerea and Tio for their...** ** _personalities..._** **and I even love Suu and Zombina. Anyways if you want more MM content from me, just say the word. See ya!**


End file.
